There is presently being developed a new container comprising a bottom member having a cylindrical body and an integral bottom. The body is open at the top which is defined by a free upper edge portion. A top member is fitted over the free edge portion and is bonded thereto by adhesive. The adhesive, which is a thermoplastic material, is thermally cured to bond the top and bottom members into a unitary structure.